


Heated desire

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Breeding, Daryl wants a baby, Established Relationship, Impregnation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Married Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Daryl Dixon, Omega Daryl Dixon, Self-Lubrication, after sex cuddles, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Daryl is a needy omega in heat who wants tohave Rick's pups. Rick is all to happy to please.





	Heated desire

Rick could smell him as soon as he entered the front door. It wasn't  
Daryl's usual scent of pine forest and smoke but sweet, almost like  
jasmine and rain. Placing his keys and wallet on the side table by  
the door Rick made his way upstairs and with every step the smell  
got stronger. Opening the door to the master bedroom the  
smell hit his nostrils full force.

Daryl lay on their bed wriggling around, panting like  
a fish out of water.

"Rick" the hunter rasped out eyes glazed over, sweat  
glistening off his skin.

"I-I".

Swallowing hard Rick was finding it hard to control  
himself letting out a rumbling purr, groping himself  
through his jeans.

"Tell me what ya want" Rick said huskily toeing  
off his boots.

"I wan' ya" his lover whimpered.

"I need ya alpha please!".

 

"Don't worry baby" Rick said nuzzling his  
neck.

 

"I'll give ya what you need, turn over on yer  
belly an' put yer ass in the air".

 

Removing his boxers Daryl obeyed, turning  
over onto his belly, ass in the air. Positionig  
himself behind his lover Rick inhailed.

 

"Oh Daryl, you smell so good"

 

Making quick work on removing his jeans and boxers  
Rick freed his erection from it's confines and burried it  
to the hilt within his lover.

 

Leaning forward Rick caressed a finger along Daryl's claiming  
mark sending a shiver through his spine. Rick had always been  
a gentle alpha, he was the only one who really treated Daryl like  
a person instead of an omega.

 

Kissing along his neck Rick moved slowly at first, grasping  
Daryl's hips as his lover moaned in pleasure.

"P-please alpha!" pleaded Daryl.

"Tell me what ya want".

"I need yer knot alpha please!".

Rick was all to happy to please and started  
to thrust faster.

"Gonna breed you up, would ya like that? yer belly  
full with ma' pups".

Daryl panted "yes breed me! fill me up!".

With a few short thrusts the two came together,  
flopping onto the bed panting as sweat, slick and  
cum covered part of the sheets.

 

The two layed there, lazily caressing each other as  
they fell asleep.

 

Five weeks later.

 

Rick sat on the front porch with a cup of coffee in hand. Upon  
hearing the screen door open and shut he turned to find Daryl  
heading in his direction.

Abandoning his coffee they snuggled on the porch swing,  
left hands intertwinded while the right caressed Daryl's growing  
belly purring contently.

And as the two sat there swinging Rick couldn't help but feel  
like he was the luckiest man in the world.

With a loving mate and a pup on the way Rick and  
Daryl couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
